


Red

by Oducchan



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hair red as blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is the translation of a fanfic I wrote in italian. Hope it makes some kind of sense.

** Red **

 

Byakuya remembers how his hands are when they’re dirty with blood. He remembers that damp, sticky sensation on his palms and that evanescent warmt. He remembers that colour so bright, which contrast so much with his pale complexion and seems impossible to remove. He remembers the unpleasantness of that sight, how slowly it drips into the stomach.The disgust. The repulsion.

-Taichou?-

But now his hands are stained with another kind of red; a soft, silky, warm and fluent red, that leaks through his fingerstips in a rain of thin hair; a red so intense and arrogant, impetuous like an arson. He dips his hands in it and he hopes he could stay soiled forever.

It’s a nice sensation.


End file.
